


Persuasion

by AtoTheBean



Series: Tumblr Saves [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M, MI6 Cafe, tumblr save
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: Months after he left, James returns to find MI6 missing his favorite quartermaster.  Fortunately, he’s a spy.  He tracks Q to a local cafe.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I was really in the fandom (it really is my first 00q attempt, I think) back in 2017's Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge by MI6 cafe. It was also my first drabble with a hard word limit. I don't know that it would get deleted in the great Tumblr purge of 2018, but I feel better having it on AO3. It was based on a photo prompt (shown at the beginning).

 

 

“Come back in.”

“No.”

“Q—”

“I’m not Q anymore.”

Bond took a sip of his espresso.  It was true.  The man before him didn’t resemble the buttoned-up Q he knew.  Nor the hacker of his rumored past.  Something in between, perhaps.  Something good.  He looked _good_.

“What shall I call you, then?”

“Alan will do.”

“Your name?”

“At the moment.”

Bond studied him, wondering what tactic might work.

“Your country needs you there.”

Q—no _Alan_ —scoffed.

“I think I’ve done my bit for the Queen, thanks.”

Bond fingered his demitasse.  “Fine, I need you there.”

“Now, that’s just a blatant lie.  Why are you even back?  Did she leave you?”

The bitterness was ill hid.  Bond remembered the look on Q’s face that night on the bridge.  It hadn’t made sense at the time, but months of reflection on the beaches in southern France had afforded some insight.  Or so James hoped.

“I decided I’d made a terrible mistake.  But by the time I returned, you’d left.”

Something warm flashed in Alan’s expression before it resolved to wariness.

“Even if I wanted to return, that Q is dead.”

“MI6 specializes in resurrection.  I should know.”

Alan huffed a laugh and sipped his tea.  

“Come on.  What are you doing now that could possibly keep your brilliant mind as occupied as being Q?”

“Flatterer.”

James smirked.

“I’m not saying yes.”

“Good.  Then I can take you to dinner tomorrow and work at convincing you.”

Q smiled against the rim of his cup.

 


End file.
